disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Coldstone
Coldstone, occasionally referred to as "Othello," was a Gargoyle member of the Wyvern Clan who, long after being shattered by Vikings, was rebuilt as an android along with fragments of two other clan members. He is voiced by Michael Dorn. History During his time in the Wyvern Clan, the gargoyle later known as "Coldstone" was led to believe that his mate was having an affair with Goliath by his treacherous rookery brother. Othello attacked Goliath, throwing aside his mate, until she was able to make him see the truth behind their brother's lies. In 994 CE, Coldstone was shattered with his clan by Hakon and his Viking marauders. A millenium later, Coldstone was resurrected by Demona and Xanatos, using parts of a Steel Clan robot and the remains of Coldstone, his mate, and his evil brother from 994 AD. Upon reanimation, he named himself Coldstone. He was manipulated to attack the Manhattan Clan by Demona. Upon realizing the truth and joining the Manhattan Clan, he took a laser blast to the chest intended for Goliath and sunk to the bottom of the Hudson River. Months later, Xanatos reactivated Coldstone to steal technology from a competing company. By breaking into the servers, Coldstone was infected with a computer virus, which caused an internal struggle for over the body between the three spirits within the android. During this struggle, Goliath entered into the body via virtual reality, helping Coldstone and his mate defeat their evil brother who was consumed by the virus and shutting down the body of Coldstone. Goliath took Coldstone's inanimate body to the Manhattan Clan's Clock Tower and kept it inside a storage room. Macbeth and Demona later stole the Grimorum, Eye of Odin, the Phoenix Gate, and the body of Coldstone as part of the Weird Sisters' plan. Reactivated, the internal struggle continued and Coldstone took the body to exile in Tibet. Found by Owen, he was brought to New York and used as a lesson for Alex on transferring souls eventually giving Coldstone's brother, and mate their own bodies. Coldstone's evil brother, now calling himself Coldsteel left to cause mayhem with Coldstone and his mate, now called Coldfire, following his trail determined to end his rampage. When Coldsteel appeared in London as a part of Xanatos' plans involving the Stone of Destiny, Coldstone and his robotic mate, Coldfire, appeared to stop him. Appearance Of all the Coldtrio, Coldstone most closely resembles the gargoyle Othello, his original dominant personality, and the one who would eventually take over the body and name permanently. Roughly half of his body has been replaced with robotics. Coldstone's wings, part of the left half of his head, his right eye, his right arm, most of his left leg, the end of his tail and much of his torso are all cybernetic parts, along with smaller pieces throughout his body. Most of Coldstone's robot parts resemble the corresponding parts on Othello, though he is missing the horn and hair on the left side of his head and his wings are smaller and more angular. Coldstone has a couple of features borrowed from the Steel Clan, including a retracting arm cannon. Coldstone's robotics are metallic gray, red, and gold. His remaining body is re-animated stone, not flesh. (Hence Demona's line "You are cold stone brought to life.") This can be hard to tell, since Othello's skin color is very similar to Coldstone's current coloration. Unlike other gargoyles, whose tails simply end in points, Othello's tail had a small club-like tip. This is also seen in Coldstone in the form of a ball on the tip of his cybernetic tail. Gallery 360px-Othello.jpg|Othello 185px-300px-ColdstoneCannon.jpg|Coldstone Notes * In-Universe, Coldstone has never actually been called Othello; it was a production name only. "Othello" is generally used to refer to the individual Coldstone, whereas "Coldstone" is occasionally used to refer to the android body and none of the actual spirits within it. Since Coldfire and Coldsteel eventually obtained their own bodies, "Coldstone" is now used primarily to refer to the individual "Othello." * Coldstone and Coldfire are the biological parents of Gabriel, although neither of them consider this important or see themselves in such a light, rather seeing themselves as parents to all their rookery children. External Links Coldstoneat GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers